


Falling in Love at a Coffeeshop, or Two Shots of Hot Cocoa and a Little French Vanilla

by gearheart94



Category: Internet Personalities, Mark Fischbach- fandom, Markiplier- Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, does mark even like coffee, fluff fluff everywhere, i thought of this at work of all places, who knows amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearheart94/pseuds/gearheart94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark didn't even like coffee. But he was too lazy to make breakfast after his jog, and those muffins smelled amazing.</p><p>Cute fluffy fic featuring everyone's favorite floofy haired goofball and you, the mighty reader!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love at a Coffeeshop, or Two Shots of Hot Cocoa and a Little French Vanilla

 

**Mark's POV**

Mark didn't even like coffee. But he was too lazy to make breakfast after his jog, and the shop smelled amazing. Since this place was right down the street from his house, he could totally spare a few bucks for food. Taking off his headphones and shaking out his hair, he opened the door. The little bell above him made a cheerful  _ding_ as his nose was filled with the scent of roasted Columbia beans and spices. As he took his place in line, he gazed around the small shop. It was bright and homey, with tables and couches near the large windows. There was even a small area for musicians to relax and play acoustic instruments. "Next!" The girl at the counter called. Mark stepped up, and instantly her face turned pink. "Oh. My. Gosh. You're Markiplier!" He grinned. "Yup, that's me. What's your name?" "I'm Katie. Wow. Markiplier, at MY job. Holy Smokes, nobody's gonna believe this. Um, uh... can I have your autograph?" Chuckling, Mark nodded. "Only if I can get a chocolate chip muffin to go!" Wringing her hands, the girl shook her head. "Right! Right. Absolutely. Oooone chocolate chip muffin to go... That'll be 2.50." As he pulled out his wallet. He noticed a small pile of stuffed animals in a basket on the counter. "What are these for?" Katie gestured to the board behind her. "If you buy a small hot chocolate, you get a stuffed animal for free, and the proceeds go towards the animal shelter." "I'm all for charity. I'll take one. Chica will love this." Katie grinned, and retotaled his order. "Okey dokey. That'll be 3.50." Mark picked a stuffed elephant, signed a piece of paper for Katie, and handed over the money. "Your drink will be ready in a few minutes. Just wait over by the pickup counter." Taking his change, Mark stood over by the counter. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of the elephant, posting it to Facebook. "New chew toy for my pupperschnup!" Ruffling his hair, he shifted on his feet. He could hear the woman at the condiment station mumbling to herself. _"I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you... a little bit of french vanilla creamer. Perfect."_

**Your POV**

You adjusted the strap on your shoulder, grunting a little. Your laptop wasn't the lightest, but you had a paper to finish and you needed a quick pick me up before starting. Strolling into the coffee shop, you inhaled the smell of coffee beans. It smelled like home, and you smiled sadly. Home was on the other side of the country. You had moved to L.A. for college, working towards your business degree so you could open a music venue for local artists in your small town. You also had dreams of becoming a musician, but pushed those dreams aside and left guitar playing and singing as a hobby that kept you sane in between term papers and final exams. Outside of your roommate Sam, this shop was the only time you ever socialized. You knew all the baristas well, and occasionally played at the open mic nights that were hosted here. Katie greeted you with her usual smile and peppy greeting. "Hey, (Y/N)! Same as usual today?" You smiled and nodded. "Same as usual. Are those danishes fresh?" "Just baked! You want one?" Gazing at the delicious pastries, your mouth watered. Why not spoil yourself? This was gonna be an 8 page paper. "Yeah, I'll take one of those." Gesturing to the cheese and cherry danish in the case, you pulled out your wallet. "That'll be 5.50." Sweet. You placed the money in her hands as your eyes wandered over to the music area. "AJ left her ukulele here from last night?" "She said you'd be here, so she left it on purpose," Katie said. Narrowing your eyes, you took a bite of danish. Oh my god, it was amazing. "That woman. She knows I've got a paper to do and now she's tempting me with her gorgeous ukulele that she never lets me touch." Katie giggled. "Yeah, well... Maybe you can take a little break from your work in a bit and entertain the customers!" You felt your ears turn red. You never liked admitting that you were good at singing, or playing, or anything. Music had always just come naturally. You'd never taken a single lesson in your life. Completely self-taught, you blew people's minds every time you performed. Or at least the two times a month that you showed up for open mic night. Shaking your head, you grabbed your coffee and headed over to the condiment station. Popping open the lid, you inhaled and felt your mouth begin to water. It was your favorite, Columbian with two shots of hot chocolate. All you needed was the french vanilla creamer to top it off. You grabbed the creamer from the slot and hummed along to the song overhead.  _"I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you... a little bit of french vanilla creamer. Perfect."_ You stirred the coffee until it frothed at the top, snapped the lid back on and made your way over to the only couch available- where else?- the music area. "Figures," you mumbled. Placing your laptop bag on the table, you quickly set up your work station, cracked your knuckles, took a sip of coffee and began to type.

**Mark's POV**

"Here's your hot chocolate. Have a nice day!" Mark took a bite of muffin and turned to leave.

And then he looked up and saw her.

The whole world stopped. His heart skipped a beat.

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you..._

**Your POV**

You leaned back and stretched your neck, face falling as you looked up at the clock. You'd only been here 10 minutes??? This was going to take ages! The couch made a  _fwmp_ sound as you flopped back and blew a strand of hair out of your eyes. Maybe you needed more coffee. Or a nap. You couldn't decide which. Your eyes slowly gravitated towards AJ's ukulele sitting on its stand in the corner. The little instrument was calling to you, practically begging to be played. Who were you to say no?

**Mark's POV**

He couldn't stop staring. He needed to, or else he was gonna look like a massive creep. But the way she was typing, the way she kept blowing the same strand of hair out of her gorgeous (e/c) eyes, just the way she... was, it was killing him. Mark didn't believe in love at first sight. Dating was hard with the kind of job he had. But this was different. His heart kept skipping a beat- was he having palpitations? Was this even normal? He quickly looked down at his phone to see if Wade had texted him back. Thank god, he had.

**Wade: dude! what's up?**

**Mark: i need help.**

**W: uh... with what? you didnt kill any1, did you?**

**M: no. it's the other thing.**

**W: ew. go see a doctor?**

**M: no, not that! there's a girl!**

**W: ohhh, cool! my advice: just be you. girls like that. I know molly does. and don't look at her boobs. don't. do. it.**

**M: -.- thanks, wade.**

He slid his phone back onto the counter and placed his head in his hands. She probably had a boyfriend. Either that, or she was a lesbian. There was no way someone as perfect as her could be available. He perked his head up as he heard the faint strumming of strings. She had picked up the ukulele that was next to her. Mark smiled. She was a musician! This was the perfect chance to go over and listen. 

**Your POV**

_-ping ping ping ping-_ You made sure the ukulele was in tune before strumming the strings. You knew the song you wanted to play, because you had gotten it stuck in your head last night. Closing your eyes, you began to sing.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help falling in love with you._

At this point, someone sat down on the couch across from you. You kept your eyes shut and continued.

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 

You opened your eyes to see a man with floofy red hair and chocolate brown eyes gazing at you. He certainly was handsome, and it almost caught you off guard. He smiled at you, and you felt the blush creeping across your face.  _Just keep going,_ you thought.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea,_

_Darling, so it goes,_

_Some things are meant to be._

The man leaned forward and continued to stare at you. At first you thought he was watching you play, but then you realized he was looking into your eyes. Your heart was jumping around in your chest, and you felt something pull as you finished the song.

_So won't you take my hand, take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help, falling in love with you._

He gave you a small smile, and you returned it with the last line.

_For I, can't, help, falling in love with you._

"Beautiful." "Sorry?" The man blushed, and frantically tried to recover. "I, um, that is, the song! It was beautiful. Heh. Yeah." You smirked, and began to pack up your things. "Thank you very much. I love playing." Ruffling his hair, he stood up and shuffled his feet. "I've always wanted to learn, but I'm too busy at the moment. Maybe someday." You zipped up your bag and looked at the clock. Shit. You had 15 minutes to get to your next class. "I'm Mark. Do you come here often?" You looked at the poor guy, desperately trying to make conversation. Unfortunately you couldn't stay any longer. "I'm really really sorry," you said, "But I've gotta get to my English Lit class. It was very nice meeting you, Mark. Thanks for listening!" Before he could get another word in, you dashed out the door and down the street.

**Mark's POV**

Dammit! He had scared her off! And he hadn't even gotten her name. Mark slumped back onto the couch and looked out the window. He'd probably never see her again. His one chance, and he blew it. "Hey... you ok?" Katie was standing over him with a washrag and a spray bottle in her hands. "Yeah, I'm alright... I guess." Mark lifted his coffee cup so she could wipe down the table. "Listening to (Y/n) play, huh? She's real good. She's here almost every day, and always comes to our open mics on Thursdays." Looking up, she thoughtfully added, "But the poor girl's always busy. She goes to college. Busts her butt for a business degree since her music career didn't take off. It's no wonder she doesn't have time for anything else." Mark shot up. "You mean like... a social life?" Katie nodded. "I'm pretty much her best friend. But she doesn't go out except for this place and school, and she doesn't have a boyfriend either." His heart raced. She was single! "I've still got a chance," he whispered as he jumped up from his seat. "I'll be back tomorrow." "Ok, cool! Heading home?" Mark smiled. "Yeah. I've got something to do."

"What d'ye mean y' want ta learn now?" Sean quirked an eyebrow at him. It wasn't like Mark to Skype him at 4 am for guitar lessons, of all things. "Please, Sean. My life is flying by and I want to learn how to play before it's too late." Mark looked at him pleadingly, and Sean's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yer up ta somethin, Mark. I'm not an idiot, y'know." The poofy haired man fidgeted in his seat. "Maybe, but that's not important." He shifted his gaze sideways as his best friend leaned into the camera. Sean's eyes widened as Mark turned pink, and he gave a whoop. "There's a GIRL!" Mark buried his face in his hands. "Yes, ok?? So what?!?!" "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I'VE BEEN WAITIN YEARS FER THIS!" The Irishman bellowed. "Dude, shut up! You're gonna wake up Chica." "Alright, alright," Sean grinned. "I'll teach ya. And since I'm all wide awake now, we'll start today!"

He stood in front of her and fidgeted. "Mind if I sit here?" She looked up from her laptop with those beautiful eyes of hers, sparkling and snapping with mischief. "Hey, it's you! You were my spectator last week." "Yup, that's me! I'm Mark." "It's very nice to meet you again, Mark. I'm (Y/n). Have a seat!" 

**Two Months**

"So, that's all I've got so far." Mark set his guitar on his lap and looked at (Y/n) for her reaction. She smiled, and he almost fell out of his chair. "It's really good! You're a fast learner, and you must have a really good teacher." "Actually, he's one of my best friends." "Ah, I see. Maybe I could meet them sometime." "Sure, when he visits from Ireland." "Woah. He's Irish??"

**Four Months**

(Y/n) chewed on the end of her pencil. "Hmm.... Indonesia." "That's right!" Mark flipped the notebook and squinted. "What's wrong? My handwriting isn't that messy. "No, but you've filled up this notebook to the point that I can barely read the study questions. Looks more like gibberish." "Hey! I'm proud of that gibberish." She threw a pillow at him. He ducked and the fluffy object smacked Katie in the back. She spun around and admonished them. "Knock it off, you two. Don't make me come over there." (Y/n) giggled. "Sorry, Katie. No harm, no foul." Turning back to Mark, she stuck out her tongue. "See? You got us into trouble," Mark playfully scolded. "You started it!" "And now I'm finishing it! Where did the nomads settle??"

**Six Months**

"I never liked the rain much." She watched the large fat drops splatter the pavement outside. "Too cold." "Yeah, but it's perfect for cuddling." Mark gulped. Shit. That came out wrong. "I mean, uh, with my dog. Chica." (Y/n) smiled softly, then cuddled up next to him on the couch. "Well, I'm not Chica. But I hope I'll do for now." He blushed, timidly putting his arm around her, and they both sipped their coffee and watched the rain fall. Of course, they were completely oblivious to the baristas gushing over them behind the counter. Katie smiled. This was gonna work out just fine.

**Eight Months**

_And oh, do you know we belong together?_

_And oh, do you know my heart is yours?_

"You've got a pretty voice." "So do you." She handed him the guitar as the music overhead played the same song as it did every day at 2 pm.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you..._

**Nine Months**

"Alright, Mark. I've taught y' everything I know. You got the song yer gonna sing down?" "Yeah, but I need to practice a bit more." "Marrrrrk. You've practiced a million times. Yer gonna do great." The flame haired man stared down at his guitar and thought about her. His heart skipped another beat, and he smiled. "You know what, Sean? You're right." "Damn skippy, I'm right. Now go sweep her off her feet!"

**Thursday Night**

"Alright, everyone. Our last act for tonight is very special." Katie adjusted the microphone. "My very good friend Mark has a song to sing for someone here. So sit back and enjoy. Take it away, Mark!" (Y/n)'s head shot up. He was performing? He hadn't told her that. "Uh, hi, everyone." Mark fixed his guitar strap and strummed to make sure he was in tune. "I learned this song for someone very close to me. I haven't been able to say how I feel, so I guess I'll just have to sing. This one's for you, (Y/n)."

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you,_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you,_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I wanna come too,_

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you._

**Your POV**

Your hand flew to your mouth, and you started to feel your ears turn red. Mark slowly made his way towards you, singing and playing the whole time.

_No one understands me, quite like you do,_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me..._

People were clearing a path for him. You looked just behind him, and Katie was there, bouncing up and down with the world's cheesiest grin on her face. You turned your attention back to Mark, who was now kneeling in front of you.

_I never knew, just what it was, about this old coffee shop I loved so much,_

_All of the while, I never knew..._

His deep brown eyes bore deep into yours, and your heart almost stopped. He loved you.

_All of the while,_

_All of the while,_

_It was you._

He finished the song, then took your hand in his. "I know this is probably really creepy. But I couldn't think of anything else... I loved you from the very first moment I saw you. You've got such a beautiful heart, and you make my world so much brighter." At this point you had tears in your eyes, and you smiled at him. "(Y/n).... will you be my girlfriend?" Mark brushed the stubborn strand of hair out of your face, and you laughed. "Of course I will, you big goof." And you kissed him as the coffee shop exploded into cheers and applause.

   


**_Six Years Later_ **

"Alright. You ready?" Mark kissed your hand, and watched your engagement ring sparkle in the light. "Absolutely." Chica barked at your feet, and you both laughed. The park was packed with people who had come to see you perform. Katie and Sean were front and center, taking pictures and holding hands. You started to play, and Mark joined in.

_You're a part time lover and a full time friend,_

_The monkey on your back is the latest trend,_

_I don't see what anyone can see,_

_In anyone else, but you._

_Don Quixote was a steel driving man,_

_My name is Mark and I'm your biggest fan,_

_I don't see what anyone can see,_

_In anyone else, but you._

_Do do do do do do do do do do do, but you._

   



End file.
